The 4 Horsemen's Kids
by charliemeetworld
Summary: *Takes place after NYSM2* The horsemen have children, after a plan set up by the eye. The four horsemen find they have to take care of their new kids. One of which has epilepsy. When the eye contacts them with a mission, will they let the kids help? Or will they fail the mission? Rated M just in case.


"Okay what the fuck just happened?" Dylan asked, as held a 3-month-old baby, Thomas. Looking at the rest of the horsemen, who were all also holding babies. Except for Lula and Jack, although Lula is about 8 1/2 months pregnant with twins.

"I have no Idea, I was about to ask you guys," Merritt said, shifting his newborn in his arms, Dexter is about 2 months old.

"Okay, well I don't know about you guys, but I need some ice cream!" Lula smiled, wobbling out of the room, Jack following her.

"So, we're going to keep them?" Danny asked, looking at the sleeping Koby in his arms, _I can't believe that Henley would do this to me_ Danny shook his head and continued to rock his 1-month-old.

"Uh, Guys! Lula's water just broke!" Jack yelled from the small kitchen.

"Well, these babies really chose a great time to come!" Dylan yelled, setting down Thomas, and running down to the kitchen and help Lula to the car. They were going to the hospital because of how high risk this pregnancy is. Lula is pregnant with a boy and a girl, although she is suffering from a defect where baby A is getting all the nutrience while baby B is getting about 1/2 what it should be. So rushing to the hospital they had to make sure, neither of the baby's come out because if the little girl was born first she will probably die. Arriving at the hospital, Lula was put on a gurney and rolled away.

"Okay, guys, please be good. We have to be here for a few months, and we would like to keep our location a secret this time." Dylan said, looking back us. I look over to Dexter who is rolling his eyes. This, unfortunately, was the 6th school we have been in this year. Oh! Let me introduce myself! My name is Emma Wilder, and I am the youngest horsemen. From what I've heard I wasn't supposed to live past my 3rd birthday. But I'm just too great to die, and 12 years later I'm still here, although I barely weigh 90 pounds. When we get to the school we all get out of the big white van that we have. My mom gets out of the van with us.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? I can get it so at least one of your brothers are in the same room as you for each of your classes." Mom whispers to me, I look at her sadly.

"No, I'll be fine. I brought my medication so if something goes wrong I'll just have the teacher pop one of these in me." I say. Oh, did I forget to mention that I have bad epilepsy? Literally, the flash of a camera can make me go into an episode.

"Okay, if you need anything, call and I'll be there in a flash," Mom said, giving me a hug, then going over to my twin and doing the same thing. I walk over to my brothers and stand in the middle of them, I look 4 years younger than all of them, despite the oldest only being 3 months older than me.

Walking into the old house that we are renting I am met my uncle Merritt, Dexter's father.

"How was your day guys?" Merritt asked, looking up from the book he was reading.

"Boring," We all respond at the same time. I walk out of the room and into my sibling and my's bedroom. Unfortunately for the next few months, I will be sharing a bed with my twin. Again.

"I get the top bunk!" Dexter and Koby both yell as they push each other out of the way to try and get the top bunk. I roll my eyes and jump onto my bed. Matt does the same. Thomas climbs onto the top bunk of my bed and turns on the 32-inch tv that we have. Unfortunately, it's Thomas' turn to pick the show we watch. After a while, I can hear my dad get home from whatever worthless job he has this time, as well as my mom. After about 30 minutes Merritt yells "dinner," and all the boys jump out of bed and run over to the small kitchen. I walk out to the kitchen as well but when I get there the majority of the food is gone. And my family wonders why I only weigh 90 pounds. My mom looks over and gives me a smile, and she hands me a full plate of food. I smile back.

"Thanks," I say, taking the plate from her hands. I go over to the table and sit at the end.

"So how was your kids first day of school?" Danny asked we all look at each other than our eyes land on Koby who gave us a pleading look. I smiled knowing that Koby was going to get thrown under the bus.

"Well, it wasn't terrible," Koby said, his tone of voice unsure.

"What did u guys do?" Dylan asked, a frustrated look on his face, he looked over at Dexter who had a stupid guilty look on his face.

"Um, well we didn't burn down the school!" Dexter answered, a smile forming on his face.

"Yeah! And I didn't scream at some kids for being assholes!" Koby said, and all eyes went on him. Idiot.

"Koby, room. Now." Danny said, anger ridden on his face. Koby looked to us.

"I thought that's what we are doing!" He whispered yelled, to us.

"Koby, you have to pick up on sarcasm," I said, sorry for my brother.

"Crap that was sarcasm?" Koby said, getting up and going to our room. Danny following right behind.

"Did anything else happen today?" Dylan asked.

"No!" The 5 of us yelled, the 5 adults looked at us suspiciously but finally, my mom and dad shrugged and walked into the living room. After a while Koby and Danny came out of our room, Danny walked into the living rooms. Koby walked back to my brothers and me.

"You okay?" I asked Koby, as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah, he just yelled at me like usual. Nothing new." Koby said, smiling again. Which made me feel better.

"Guys please come into the living room." Mom said, peaking into the kitchen and smiling. My mom always knew how to make things better, she is a mother to all 5 of us. Even though she's only really a mother to Matt and I. We all walked into the living room, and the 5 adults were standing in a line.

"Okay we have a new mission directly from the eye, and we might need your kid's help," Dylan said looking at the 6 of us. We all looked at each other confused, we almost never are called into a mission.

"Well, what is it?" Thomas asked, speaking for the rest of us.

"Well, your superintendent at your school is apparently a huge millionaire, who owns a pretty big law firm here and has been taking thousands of dollars from peoples lawsuits. Now Mr. Talyer has a daughter who goes to your school, and I think it'd be in our best interest if Emma were to befriend Ms. Talyer," Dylan said, and all eyes went on me. I absolutely hate it when everyone looks at me,

"No Ella is a bit—,"

"I'll do it," I say interrupting my twin. "How hard can it be?" I laugh, my siblings all look at me.

"Um, Dylan, when were you going to tell us you are planning to use our daughter in the plan?" My dad asked, anger ridden. My moms face almost mirrored his. Us kids aren't allowed to be alone during missions, mostly because our parents are paranoid that we're gonna be taken by the government. After a few minutes of fighting between Dylan and the rest of the 4 horsemen, Danny looked over at us.

"You kids go to bed, we're gonna be a while," he said eyeing all of us.

"But it's only 7!" Koby complained, earning a look from Danny, his head dropped and went in front of us while we walked back to our room.

"I don't like that they're not including us in this conversation. I mean this would be like a small first mission for us!" Thomas complained, even though he is Dylan's son, that doesn't mean that he needs to agree with him.

"Don't worry guys, my dads just stupid," he continued, sitting the top bunk of our bed.

"I really don't wanna become friends with Ella, she seems really mean," I say, sitting on one side of my bed while Matt sat on the other,

"Then why did you agree to it?" Matt yelled, looking at me intensely, scanning my face. He does this all the time when our parents are on a mission. He thinks he can tell if I'm okay by doing this.

"I don't know, I feel like I'm a burden to this group," I say, looking down at my hands.

"You're not a burden! Just because you have a seizure every once and awhile doesn't mean that you can't do anything we do." Thomas said, his head poking down from the top bunk, I look over at all of my older brothers who were nodding in agreement. I smile at them.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU ALL TO GO TO BED!" Danny yells, opening our door and stomping into the room.

"Yes sir," we all say, I'd rather not fight with Danny tonight, sometimes I just have to pick my fights. Danny shuts the lights off and slams the door, leaving us in complete darkness.

"Good night I guess," I laugh, earning a laugh from the rest of them.


End file.
